product development activities that will lead to simple-to-use, rapid HIV POC diagnostic devices for use in resource-limited settings capable of 1) distinguishing HIV-infected individuals from those who have been vaccinated with candidate vaccine constructs and developed vaccine-induced antibodies in the absence of true HIV-1 infection, and 2) identifying acute HIV-1 infections and HIV-1 infected infants.